


Expanded Horizons

by Lindenharp



Series: On the Wings of the Dawn -- DVD Extras [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Conferencefic, Friendship, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea makes the sky bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expanded Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divingforstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/gifts).



> A belated* birthday fic for the marvelous DivingForStones. Thanks to Wendy for a quick and insightful beta.
> 
> *Though it's still June 1 where I am.

It's barely dawn when Robbie awakens to find the other bed empty. Budget restrictions still mean sharing a hotel room, but now James can sleep with wings unbound. Robbie shudders to think about previous police conferences when James spent the whole weekend with his wings wrapped in that bloody corset.

* * *

James isn't surprised when Robbie finds him on the beach. "You're very fond of beaches for someone who doesn't swim."

And can't fly in this resort town. Even at dawn they're not alone. "The sea makes the sky bigger." _And having you as a friend makes my life infinitely bigger._

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an undefined time after _Balancing Act_.


End file.
